1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to boats and marine vessels, and more particularly to an apparatus attachable to the framework of such vessels which dispenses a very fine mist over the open areas thereof for cooling occupants without substantially wetting the boat itself.
2. Prior Art
A number of devices are known to applicant which spray either swimming pool water or fresh water into or adjacent a swimming pool primarily for visual effects or for water level replenishment within the swimming pool itself. The following U.S. patents apply thereto:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,857 to Nix PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,161 to Souza PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,852 to Stillman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,587 to Demeney PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,186 to Ballard PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,993 to Curran PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,136 to Strenkert PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 917,157 to Sandham
Other prior art teachings are shown in the following additional patents:
However, none of the above prior art inventions teach the discharging of a very finely atomized water mist over the open area only for cooling individuals aboard a boat or other such beneficial purposes.
Chapin, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,157 teaches a suspended watering system which suspends an elongated water supplying main from a tensioned cable, the main being provided with a series of upstanding spray nozzles connected thereto, the nozzles being independently supported for proper orientation and discharge of water for irrigation purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,791, Sprung has invented a cooling system for greenhouse structures which is attached to the outside surface of a greenhouse translucent screen fabric panel so that water spray is applied to the outer surfaces of the translucent screen fabric for cooling of the greenhouse structure.
There appears to be a need for an apparatus which dispenses a highly atomized very fine mist into the open areas of a boat which typically gets quite hot during the warmer seasonal months. By the dispensing of a highly atomized mist, both the air and the occupants in the open areas aboard the boat are cooled thereby as the mist or highly vaporized water more quickly evaporates than does any other form of water such as when sprayed or sprinkled onto the boat by conventional hose and nozzle means. The present invention responds fully to this need.